Steven's New Friend: Vuly
by LOLCOOKIESABC
Summary: An AU in where Steven finds a new friend. To him, he's known this new platonic friend for three months but to her, it's been five years. Read and see as Steven and the rest of the Gems find out who/what Vuly really is and what magical secrets she's hiding from them. Note: The plot and Steven Universe/the Gems are not interacting with Vuly(OC) until Ch 4 due to me explaining my OC.


**Hello new readers! I'm MooLovesYoutube, and today I felt like finally publishing a Steven Universe Fanfiction I've had in my head for a while. Yea… :P. Now, is the concept new? In some ways, yes. Now, since there's an OC (Original Character) that's half-human, half of a new creature I've created (and I know you guys can't read my mind), it will take a couple of Chapters to explain what this thing, this OC is.**

 **Oh! Last thing; this will be updated irregularly. Due to (at the time of writing this) my school year being over in three weeks, I don't know how often I'll be able to update this. Once school is out, I'll have a lot of time to update this so that's good :D. Well, I hope you enjoy this Fanfiction. Please rate, review, like and favorite it helps :D**

 ** _Note for the whole fanfiction: This fanfiction is going to be changing POV's (POV means Point of View) semi-frequently. To clear confusion right away, "3_** ** _rd_** ** _Person POV," (without the quotation marks or commas) means that Fanfiction is obviously in 3_** ** _rd_** ** _Person Point of View currently. [Insert character/OC name here]'s POV means the Fanfiction is from that character's/OC's perspective until the perspective is changed to, "3_** ** _rd_** **** ** _POV," or another character's perspective. This is just so I can have an easier time writing and that this Fanfiction doesn't become boring. Also, when we're on a character/OC's perspective, the, '_** **_symbol means it's the character's/OC's thoughts. The " symbol is used for the character's actual words and not their thoughts (also known as dialogue). Not everybody knows what these symbols/acronyms mean and I wanted to take the time to explain them just so you guys are not confused. Also (and this is important), the human side of ? dimension is the exactly the same us actual-people-who's-reading-this-Fanfiction-behind-our computer-screen's dimension (or Universe if you prefer that term) except, it doesn't have cartoon's; it only has live action TV so the Universe's of Steven Universe and My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic still exist but are not shown on TV so no one, including ?, who doesn't know they exist until she finds them (spoiler)._**

 ** _Note specifically to Chapters 1-4: This chapter in_** ** _particular_** **** ** _going to all be in 3rd_** **** ** _POV. All of Chapter Two will be in the non-human side of ? POV while all of Chapter Three will be in the human side of ? POV. Chapter Four will change back to 3rd_** **** ** _POV. Oh (and I should've said earlier is), until we learn the OC's name, the name for the OC is going to be (without the quotations), "?." I want to clarify just so you guys are not confused. Now, let's get on with it and start this Fanfiction!_**

 **Chapter 1: The Meeting of a New Character, a New Experience.**

 **?'s POV**

'Well Mary, let us do our annual description report of what has happened over the last human year in your dimension time.'

'Okay.'

"Sigh."

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Both the human-side and non-human side of ? together had opened a new, _"Chalk board note,"_ to do their own, _"Description report(s),"_ on. The area of a, _"Chalk board note,"_ is twenty feet by twenty feet. A, _"Chalk board note,"_ is almost the same as a 2013 Microsoft Word document. The only difference between the two is that a, _"Chalk board note,"_ uses chalk so you don't type (you write) the words you wish to put on it on to its smooth, green surface, and that a, _"Chalk board note,"_ isn't saved on a human computer. However there's an issue with using a _"Chalk board note"_ : due to the only place the non-human side and human side of ? can safely do this _"Description Report"_ without exposing their real identities is her (their) mind. So, ? can't do her " _Description Report"_ on a Microsoft Word document. A _"Chalk board note,"_ is literally the only thing they could do their _"Description Report(s),"_ on _._ However, only one person can use the _"Chalk board,"_ at a time, so the non-human side of ? has to go first for doing her _"Description Report,"_ then the human side of ? has to do her _"Description Report,"_ second _._ They can't use paper because paper is made up of a weaker material than a " _Chalk board note,"_ and a _"Chalk board note,"_ can be magically enhanced to any custom add-ons the human side of ? wants and the non-human side of ? wants.

Any way as mentioned earlier, a _"Chalk board note_ ," isn't saved onto a computer. However, a _"Chalk board note_ ," is magical so it can still be saved to a cloud storage area that ? created herself. Wait, magical? Why yes, a, _"Chalk board note,"_ is indeed magical. Why? Well, the other half, the non-human half of ? is magical but… not magical in the terms of gem magic. The non-human part of ? is a being who is made up of magic only a few other beings have out of all of the dimensions of existence because of the… , _"Extinction Ambush."_

…

….

….

…

Moving on… both the human and non-human sides of ? sighed as they knew what they'd be writing for the next three to four hours wasn't the most happiest of things to write about. These annual reports weren't always happy either; Most of the reports the human and non-human sides of ? did were bland and didn't have too much emotion… or words to them. However, this report in particular was actually more on the depressing side of the bland spectrum. It had been the same kind of depressing feeling the non-human part of ? felt back at the _…"Extinction Ambush."_ This feeling both the non-human and human side of ? had felt is the grievance of losing people you know and care for. 

"Mary, I'll go first and write my report."

"Okay," the human side of ? sighed.

The human side of ? had added, "Let's get this over this. This is making me depressed and you know I don't like to be depressed."

The non-human side of ? yelled, "I know Mary. I feel your depression and grievance. I've felt it since the Extinction Ambush. The pain you feel is the pain I've felt every day for ten billion years, since the Extinction Ambush. My pain is greater than yours is because I lost…"

"Err… won't you just PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP AND WRITE! I know your pain is greater. I'm sorry if I can't contain my depression! It's just… I miss them… a lot. I know that a year from my dimension at this point to you and I is very short considering your immortal and have lived for ten billion years and I'm now immortal and I've lived for 212 years. However, I think it's been a short while because one year here is twenty years in my dimension!

We've only been here for three months. However, in my dimension that's five years! It's just, aahahahaha! I miss them."

The human side of ? started whimpering and heavily sobbing. After hearing almost silent crying for a minute or so, the non-human side of ? came over the human side of ? and gently whispered in the human side of ?'s thought ear like a mother,

"Shh, it's okay. I shouldn't have blown up and yelled at you like I did. I'm sorry Mary."

The human side of ? had replied, sniffling her nose,

"It's Okay, and I shouldn't have blown up at you like I did with my swearing and everything. I'm sorry too."

"Well, next please don't blow up at me like that. I know it's hard to loose those you love and care for. I cared and loved them too you know." The words and tone the non-human part of ? said had put the human side of ? in a better mood than before but still sad. The human side of ? gave a weak smile to show the non-human side of ? that her words really changed her mood from depression to sadness.

The non-human part of ? at this point began crying silently. Ever since the non-human part of ? fused with the human part of ? and became one like how Garnet is (though the human part of ? and the non-human part of ? have a completely platonic relationship), the non-human side of ? can involuntarily start crying the fused body and cry within the non-human side of ?'s thoughts (this fused body by the way looks completely human and it is; the non-human part of ? is hidden within the fused body underneath the flesh, so it looks like a completely normal human body). Before the non-human part of ? fused with the human part of ?, she couldn't cry. Now that she's fused, the non-human side of ? has been able to cry now, physically and in her thoughts. The non-human side of ? still felt depression before she meet the human side of ?, but, the non-human side of ? didn't know what crying was and couldn't physically do it beforehand since she didn't the physical elements to do so before she met the human side of ?.

Although crying has been one change that has happen to the non-human side of ? ever since the non-human side and the human side of ? fused together to become one, there has been other traits both sides of ? has gained from each other.

"You know, it's so real to me, anthropology!"

"Heee-aaah," Chuckled the human-side of ?

Five minutes of Slilence had passed. Finally, the human side of ? spoke up and said to the non-human side of ?,

"Please, get that written. I need to get in my eight of sleep a week in tonight before 12:30 A.M. and it's 10:00 P.M. I need to write, but you have to go first!"

"All right Mary I'll get on it," replied the non –human side of ?

"Thank you," Replied the human side of ?

"Your welcome," answered back the non-human side of ?.

 **Well, that was Chapter One. To give a heads up: Chapter Two will be from the non-human side of ? point of view while Chapter Three is going to be from the human side of ? (this mainly has to do with the "Description Report" I mention in the chapter). Chapter Four is when the fusion of ? starts interacting with the Steven Universe world. ? knows quite a lot about Steven, but next to nothing about the gems. However, ? has suspicion about Steven having his mother's gem. Gee, I wonder what's gonna happen in Chapter Four. Well hope you enjoyed it. Please Rate, Review, Favorite, and like. It really helps. Note: Chapter Two and Chapter Three are going to be lengthier than usual, due to explaining everything in the** ** _"Description Report,"_** **especially Chapter Two. I'm only half way done with Chapter two, and I've already written double to the** **amount** **of word here (1000 words). Well, see you again soon.** ** _-MooLovesYoutube_**


End file.
